Just Another Bloody Shadow
by Luquatross Seddie4life
Summary: Jade West may seem tough. Look again. She has a abusive father who beats her, a reputation that scares away any possible friends, an ex-boyfriend she is still deeply in love with, and a habit of cutting herself. What will happen when Beck discovers what she's going through? BADE Romance [CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, friends! Here I am with a new fanfic (like I need another to handle right now,) and it's my first Victorious one. If you haven't read my profile, I am a HUGE Bade shipper so you probably already know where this story is headed, but who cares. It's really graphic and angst-y, which is pretty out of my league and out of character for a writer like me, but I'm trying. Hope it makes a good read. Enjoy!**

**(Jade's POV)**

Finally done with another terrible day at school. I opened the door to my house, only to be greeted by a beer bottle smashing into the wall mere inches from my head.

"What the hell!?" I yelled.

"Shut up, slut!" my father roared, his words slurred from the copious amount of beer he had drunk. "Why don't cha just go fuck your boyfriend all night in his RV!?"

"DAD!" I screamed in shock and horror.

"Don't you fuckin' talk to me like that, you whore bastard. How many Goddamn times have you let your prissy ass, fluffy hair, ugly ass boyfriend fuck you!?"

"DAD! Beck and I never had sex! And I told you, we broke up seven and a half months ago!"

"Oh, uh course ya did! Am I s'posed to b'lieve that fucking bullcrap?" he garbled. "I saw all the times you and him got all cuddly. Too goddamn cuddly!"

"Fuck you!" I replied with venom. I stalked up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind myself. In less than five seconds, my father tore the door right off it's hinges, grabbing me by the shoulders and shoving me into the corner of my dresser. My flat screen TV wobbled and almost fell of me as I fell onto the floor.

"Think you can fucking talk to me like that? Like I'm trash? I _made_ you! I fucking _own _you!" he bellowed. With that, he unhooked his leather belt off his waist and doubled it over. My eyes widened in terror, hoping he wasn't going to do what I anticipated he was going to. Before I could do anything, it came crashing down on me. I screamed in pain, unbeknownst to what he was planning.

He grabbed my black top and tore it clean off of me. The belt came down again, harder than ever. I screeched as loud as I could, trying to fight back tears.

"And don't try going to one of your little pansy friends to tell on me. 'Cause then I'll just have to kill you,' he spitefully spat in my ear. Suddenly, his greasy tan fist came jolting into my face. I felt a bruise begin to form on my cheek as he flipped me over and mercilessly beat my near-bare back. The beating went on and on as tears escaped my scrunched eyes. He never gave up, always trying new techniques and angles to cause me more suffering. I felt my skin split open and blood pour down my sides, staining my blue bra purple in uneven splotches. After what seemed like hours, he hooked the belt back through his jeans and grinned at me evilly.

"That'll teach you, ya goddamn bitch." He plodded out of my room, leaving me in a pitiful heap. I curled up into a ball, unable to move any more than I already had. _Maybe it'll be better tomorrow, _I thought with optimism. Then my pessimistic side took over. _Oh, who are you kidding? It's only be worse tomorrow! _I choked back tears and tried to fall asleep and earn some escape from my terrible life.

**The Next Morning... **

I woke up still in a ball. I heard my alarm clock beeping and it took all the energy I could muster to move. I put on a new shirt and powered through the burning pain that filled my whole body. I crept downstairs to find my dad asleep on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand and a burnt out cigar in his mouth. I grabbed my backpack filled with unfinished homework and left before he could wake up. I got to school half an hour early and picked the lock with a toothpick. I opened my locker, pulled out my special silver scissors from The Scissoring and locked myself in the girls bathroom. I quickly shoved the blades deep in the flesh of my right arm. I dragged the sharp steel up to my elbow before I pulled them out. I grabbed a long strip of toilet paper and wrapped up my arm. Cutting myself makes me feel better. It takes my mind of the horrible shit I have to put up with every day of my life. If only Beck were still with me. He'd be able to take care of me, make me feel wanted and loved again. I cringed as a tear fell down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and headed toward my first class.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I was in my history class, staring at the wall. I cared so little about history, so I spent my time doodling aimlessly on a blank paper.

"Ms. West!" the teacher cried.

"What?" I replied in a depressed tone. On a normal day I would have bitten her head off, but I just didn't have the energy.

"If you'd rather doodle than pay attention to class, why don't you let your fellow classmates see what you're drawing?" I looked down at my paper and nearly died. I had drawn a pencil outline of Beck without even looking at the paper! It was so spot on with every detail of his face and upper body, it was unmistakable! It looked like it could be a freaking black and white photo!

"No way!" I retorted, wincing as my body burned from my sudden movement. The teacher came over and snatched the page right out of my hands. She chuckled as she looked at the page.

"Well, it looks like we have an artist in the class," she remarked. "See for yourself." With that, she turned around the paper and everyone in the class snickered. I couldn't believe she would do that. Especially when Beck was three seats away from me! I glanced over at him and his eyes were wide and he was frozen. _Great, just great! _

"You suck!" I told the teacher as I struggled to get up. I threw my very sore arms in the air and everyone gasped. "What!?" I yelled. Sinjin was transfixed staring at me just like the rest of the class. He pointed at my right arm. I looked over and was horrified. When I threw my arms up, my sleeve had moved and revealed the bloody toilet tissue around my gashed arm. I stomped out and went to the janitor's closet. How could this day get worse?

**Beware, the updates! Coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey, this chapter is so short it's basically teasing you, but I have writer's block and three other In-Progress stories, so I just wanted to remind you I have not forgotten about this story. Just please be patient. Thx.  
**

**(Beck's POV)**

Okay, seriously, this day could not get weirder. I woke up this morning and Trina was moaning outside my RV pretending to be dying so I would give her mouth-to-mouth. Then my truck broke down on the way to school from a French fry in the engine, and it only got even weirder when I got to school. Jade acted all stiff like she was in pain all day and in art class she drew a picture of me that was so detailed it looked like it could be a photo. She couldn't still be in love with me, could she? I knew I still was, but I thought she wanted to break up. Could she... still love me? But then, she threw her arms up and I saw bloody bandages all over her arms. I can't imagine her being hurt, especially enough to make her bleed _that_ much. Anyway, she dashed out of class, and now I have to find her.

"Jade?" I called into the empty halls of Hollywood Arts. "Jade?" I looked around her locker, the detention room, the Asphalt Cafe, and even the Janitor's closet. But she wasn't anywhere. Finally, I decided to journey into the girls bathroom. Only one stall was occupied, and I looked under the door to see Jade's laced combat boots. I didn't think she noticed me, so I leaned against the sink, waiting for her to come out. I heard a loud grunt and I leaned down to look under the door again. I was horrified when I saw a pool of blood on the floor. I heard her pull a piece of toilet paper and before I knew it she had opened the door.

"Beck!" she hissed angrily She stomped past me out of the bathroom and opened her locker, shoving something in and slamming it.

"Jade!" I called, grabbing her sleeve as she tried to walk away. When I pulled the fabric, her shirt slid off her shoulder, and I gasped in horror. Her shoulder was covered in awful purple bruises, dried blood, and thick ugly scars.

"Jade... who did this to you?" I returned my gaze to her face and she was nearly in tears.

"I- I- I can't tell you," she choked out right before she started bawling. I was appalled. Jade never cried, and yet here she was, clutching my shoulder and sobbing.

"What happened to you?" I asked, suddenly filled with rage.

"I- I can't say. He'll k- kill me if I t- tell you," she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her shaking frame and held her tight.

"Don't worry," I soothed. "I'll take care of you." She soaked my shirt with her tears and I started to get furious again. She was worse than hurt; she was broken. Someone broke her. Some worthless, abusive, fucking bastard broke her. And I was going to find him. And end him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew, I finally accomplished something. Sorry for the little vacation from all my fics! My brother and I both got Minecraft and we both have been playing it like, ALL DAY. Anyway, another short chap here. I'm reaslly trying hard. Hope it isn't terrible! Enjoy!**

**(Jade's POV)**

I don't know what happened, but something just snapped in me. Standing at school next to Beck who had a horrified look on his face as he found out about my injuries. Seeing the concern on his face as my skin burned and my bones ached. I just, broke down. I clutched his bicep and sobbed. On a normal day I would have thought, _What the hell! I'm Jade West; I don't cry! _But this time I just couldn't take it.

I felt his fists clench as I soaked his shirt with my tears. I didn't know if he was mad at me or what, but I was far beyond saving.

"Jade, come on. We need to get out of here," he said gruffly. I was unable to move, though. He sighed.

"Let's go," he repeated as he picked my up bridal style. I tried to stop my bawling while he carried me to his truck and sat me in the front seat. I collected myself as soon as we entered the car. I took a deep breath, inhaling the _Beck_ smell. I hadn't been in his car since we broke up and it just felt like I was home again.

"Jade. Tell me what the fuck happened to you," Beck commanded. I fell out of my happy place and returned back to Earth as he spoke. _I can't tell him! I don't wanna die! _I thought.

"I can't tell you or he'll kill me!" I retorted, holding back the tears this time.

"What the hell does that mean!? Who is _he?! _Why is he doing this to you!? You can't just run away from this! This is serious!"

"Beck, don't you think I know this is serious!?" I shot back, almost in tears. "_I'm _the one who has to live with this almost every day of my life!

It's _my _body that's being used as a sack to take anger out on! It's _my _injuries that bleed whenever I do anything! You ever think of _that _big man!?" He stared at me with shock like he had realized his mistake. I opened the passenger side door and stomped out.

"Babe! It's not like that!" he yelled after me. I stopped dead in place. Did he just call me babe? He caught up with me quickly and gently placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me around.

"Listen, that's not what I meant! You need help and you can't just go on like this!"

"I know! But I can't do anything about it!"

"Yes you can! Come with me! I can help you!" Every cell in my body said no because I didn't want him to see all my father had done to me, but when he said 'come with me,' I melted. _He cares about me still. _No way I'm passing up a chance to be with Beck again. The corner of my mouth slightly curled into a pained smile.

"Fine. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long! I cut my thumb with a serrated bread knife two days ago and it still hurts! It's hard to type like this, but here is the chapter with some Bade fluff!**

**(Beck's POV)**

I drove to my house in silence. Jade stared blankly out the window and it just made me furious. Before, she always had something to say, a request for coffee, a command on where to go. But not anymore. Some fucking piece of shit had destroyed her. She wasn't the same Jade, and she never would be. _Unless you can fix her, _I thought. I shook my head, trying to clear away those thoughts.

_She broke up with you! Or did you break up with her? Ugh, why is this so complicated? Anyway, we aren't a thing anymore. She doesn't want me. _

_Or does she? She did draw that picture of me…._

"Beck." A small voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over at Jade and was engulfed with rage. The voice that said my name was small, weak, and vulnerable. Three things that Jade wasn't. Or, wasn't before.

"Yeah?" I replied sweetly.

"Can I stay over at your place?" she asked with sadness and shame.

"Of course, but why?" I asked dubiously.

"I just need to get away for a while, okay?" she retorted. My mind raced, imagining all the reasons she would want to stay with her ex boyfriend. _Oh my god! _I thought. _What if her parents are abusing her!? _We both stayed quiet for the whole drive to my home. I turned off the car and motioned for her to follow me in the house. She didn't even object.

"Hey, Beck. Could you-" my mom began,but she fell silent as she saw Jade. "Oh. You two are back together again?" There was no hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"No, _mom_!" I retorted angrily. "I'm giving her medical attention!" Suddenly my mother looked more concerned than disappointed. "Why?" she replied. I pulled the back of Jade's shirt down, showing her the bloodstains and wounds on my ex's back. My mom looked away, holding her mouth like she might puke.

"Take good care of her," she muttered through her hands. "I'd help, but…. I just can't." I rolled my eyes, grabbing Jade's wrist and pulling her into the bathroom.

"Lose the shirt," I commanded as I rummaged through the medicine cabinet. When I turned around, I was surprised to see she had actually taken off her shirt. When I saw her arms, my eyes widened and I vomited in the sink.

"Jade, what is that?" I asked pointing at the toilet tissue that was soaked with blood.

"Nothing," she replied quietly, taking the gross bandage off her arm. I grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Jade, what is that!?" I asked gruffly. She cringed and covered her face.

"I wrapped up my arm from where I cut myself!" she cried out, literally shaking with fear. I nearly died when I heard her words and saw how she cringed away from me. _She was cutting herself? And she thought I was gonna hit her? _I gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Jade, don't cut yourself. It's only hurting you. And I would never hurt you. Let's get you cleaned up." she nodded and I turned her around, shocked by what I saw. Her back was covered in scars, blood, cigarette burns, bruises, welts, and an open wound. I started immediately.

First thing I did was wash everything with antiseptic. She cringed and grunted as I did, and I almost stopped. Seeing Jade hurt is the worst thing in the world. Next, I dressed her burns with cream and bandages and ended the process by stitching up her wound.

"Okay, you can put your shirt back on," I said as I returned my supplies to the cabinet. "Alright, let's find a place for you to sleep."

"Mom? Where can Jade sleep?" I called.

"What do you mean?" she replied warily.

"She needs to stay here tonight."

"No way. Your father won't be having any of that. He still has scars from the dog accident."

"Mom! Jade has scars from being _abused! _Look at her! She's not the same person anymore!" I roared with fury, motioning to Jade who was looking at her shoes.

"I'm sorry, Beck. It's just not happening."

"Fine! She's sleeping in my RV!" I yelled, stomping out of the house and into my RV. I grabbed an air mattress from my closet, spent five minutes blowing it up, and threw two blankets on it.

"Ta-da!" I said with sarcasm. "A place for you to sleep! Now lets go watch TV!"

**(Later that night…)**

I curled up under my comforter as I heard Jade roll over on the air mattress. I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep, but I woke straight up as I heard Jade scream. I shot up to find her already asleep and having a nightmare. I watched curiously as she yelled.

"Stop! No! Don't!" she cried. I knew there was nothing I could do, so I laid back down. Less than three seconds later I felt something move to see Jade crawling in my bed.

"Babe? What is it?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for calling her babe.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked, ashamed like a child.

"Sure, baby," I replied. _Damn it Beck! Stop that! you aren't together! _My internal monologue shattered as I felt Jade snuggle into my chest. I didn't resist this time. I threw both arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I heard her gentle snores and smiled.

"Goodnight, Jadey."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! This is just a little teaser chapter to remind you I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth! I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who can correctly identify the significance of Beck's pass code via PM or review. Enjoy!**

**(Jade's POV)**

I woke up from a burning pain on my back. I opened my eyes, expecting to be bloody on my bedroom floor, but instead I saw the walls of Beck's RV. I sat up only to be pulled back down by Beck's arms that were wrapped around me. I glanced at him and he looked infinitely happy. Did he still like me? I sighed. Why couldn't we just be together again?

I wriggled out of his grasp and decided to do some light snooping. I grabbed his phone off the floor and typed in the pass code which he hadn't changed since we were dating. 5233.

My eyes widened as I saw my Slap page pull up on the Safari web browser. He was stalking my Slap page? Ew. I went to the home screen where it said he had three new messages. I checked them and felt my heart drop.

**Alicia**

**Okay, where do you want to meet up?**

**Hello? Beck?**

**Come on darling, where do you want to go?  
Why aren't you responding? Helloo?**

I dropped the phone to the floor. How could he be all nice and loving to me, acting like he still cared when he had some stupid girlfriend named Alicia!? I kicked his bed in rage. He woke up and cocked his head to the side, staring at me in curiosity.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"OH, don't you 'baby' me! Why don't you go talk to Alicia like that!?" I roared, ignoring the searing ache in my back. I kicked the door of the RV open, stomping out toward school.

"Jade! What are you talking about!?" he called from the doorway.

"You know what I'm saying!" I retorted, trying as hard as I could to hold back the tears in my eyes. I walked faster as I headed for Hollywood Arts. I never stopped walking until I had broken in to the school and grabbed a can of red spray paint from my locker. I kicked Beck's locker door in, covering all his belongings in the paint. I fixed the clear door and began to write all over the other lockers, making sure to put a big letter on Vega's locker. I grinned evilly. Beck was _so_ screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo! I'm back, bitches! I know I left you all on a cliffhanger last Friday and you're all probably going to kill me for not revealing it yet, but this chapter needed to happen first. Anywho, I listened to Shane Dawson's Superluv on repeat while writing this, and that is where I got the inspiration to put a few lines in this chapter. Just the image of Beck and Jade singing that in the car together while kinda dancing around makes me want to explode. THE FEELZ! You guys really need to listen to it while reading this, it makes it like, 20 times better. Enjoy!**

**(Beck's POV)**

I jumped out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans, a plaid shirt, and a jacket. A few minutes ago, Jade woke me up screaming about some girl named Alicia or something. I know I have a cousin named Alicia, but why would she think I have some relationship with another girl? I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my car keys, getting in my car and driving to Jade's house. I knocked on the door loudly, ignoring how early in the morning it was.

I wrinkled up my face as Jade's father opened the door sluggishly. He was obviously drunk, smelling of whiskey and cigarettes. His greasy stained tank-top that was clearly too tight for him had a huge tear down the side and his worn blue jeans were held up by a thick leather belt covered in bloodstains. I widened my eyes and stood transfixed as I saw the blood. That couldn't be…..Jade's blood…..could it?

"Well, are ya just gunna stand there or say somethin'?" he slurred, wobbling on his feet and grabbing the door frame for support.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Jade," I replied calmly, trying as hard as I could to keep my cool.

"She ain't here, dammit! Wait, you're that prissy ass Beck kid ain't cha?"

"Yeah," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, gooooooood! Why don't cha just go take Jade back to your fancy damn RV tha's SO much better than _my _home! Just go on and friggin' bang her all night! I knew she was lying when she said you two broke up!" he yelled angrily. I felt a rush of anger toward him and pity toward Jade was over me. She had to live with _this_ every day of her life? No wonder she always came over to my RV instead. And what if he abused her too? I had no proof, other than a bloodstained belt that _might_ match up to multiple rectangular wounds on Jade's back.

I felt my hands tighten into fists. This was not going well. "We aren't together anymore and we haven't been for months. I just wanted to drive her to school since she said she was in a lot of pain last night," I lied, speaking each word slowly and carefully, making sure I didn't say the wrong thing and end up with a black eye.

"Oh, yeh, that's rich! Well she didn't come home last night, a'ight? I figured she was off with you getting kinky in your RV!" he spat, his intoxication giving him a unique dialect. I felt my fingernails start digging into the soft skin of my palms from clenching my fists so hard.

"She wasn't with me last night and hasn't been for seven months!" I growled, trying to hide my gritted teeth. "She's never had sex and neither have I. We're just trying to be normal teenagers."

"Yeh. Normal teenagers do it in secret while they think no one's looking. Then they end up with a faulty condom or forget to take a pill or somethin' and end up pregnant. The girl has to watch what she eats 'cause she's got a baby on the way an' then nine months later she's gotta leave school. She's gotta have a baby and drop out of school to take care of it. And that's exactly where you an' Jade were headed. Good thing ya two split. You're lucky Jade isn't a normal teenager," he ranted, this time with a tone that was more serious rather than angry. I felt my insides burn with rage. He really thought Jade and I were gonna end up with a baby? Well, sure we were, just not while we were in school! And what did he mean Jade wasn't a 'normal teenager?'

"What's that supposed to mean? I snarled, accidentally letting myself slip and show a tad of my fury.

He laughed. Not a chuckle, or a snicker, or a 'hey, that's kinda funny' laugh. He threw his head back and roared with laughter, giving me a nice view of his rotting yellow teeth.

"You think Jade's normal? She's a freak! She acts all tough and goth an' emo shit even though she's just a scared little girl," he retorted.

My eyebrows angled down, my whole face overtaken my anger. His words reverberated around my head. She's a freak. A scared little girl. She wasn't a freak. She was unique. Able to do her own thing, make her own style. Not afraid to be different. And maybe she was a little girl. But she was mine. And she needed me. And I loved her. That's all that mattered. I felt adrenaline rush through me and I remembered a line from a song Jade and I used to secretly sing in the car together.

_Cause I'm runnin' out of time_

_I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,_

_So I'll fight until you're mine_

_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight_

I squeezed my fists together. I knew what i was going to do. It was a natural reaction and there was no way I was stopping myself from doing it. I thought about the consequences for a minute, but the song's lines ran through my head again.

_If you're in danger,_

_I'm here to save ya._

_That's what I'm made of._

I bit down hard on my tongue, realizing something. I was Jade's superhero. I was the only one who could save her. The only one. And I would. And then the reaction came.

"Go to hell." My fist went flying into Jade's father's jaw. More like Dave's jaw. He was no father. I heard a sickening crack and his jaw turned in a very

unnatural way as my knuckles made contact with his oily face. The sheer force of my uppercut sent him flying backwards, knocked out. I wiped the spit off my face with my stinging hand. I turned on my heel, stomping to my car. My work here was done.

**All in favor of hating Jade's dad, (I made up the name Dave,) say aye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shazam! I have returned! Sorry it's been so long, I had a long enjoyable weekend. And guess what guys? My school ends on Thursay. this week! Can't wait for summer! Enjoy the chapter!**

**(Jade's POV)**

I glanced out the door of the Janitor's closet to see a swarm of students rushing through the halls and stopping cold when they got to the lockers I had written on. Everyone stopped moving and started staring. I grinned. Step 1 complete. Next up, wait for Beck to come to school. I sighed and slumped to the floor with my back to the door. How could he do that to me? I thought he still cared about me. But he didn't. Bringing the number of people who gave a crap about me back to zero.

I mentally cursed as I felt tears well up in my eyes. _No! I will not cry! I am not going to ruin any more mascara today! _I rapidly wiped my eyes as i heard Helen yell. Bingo. I slipped out of the closet quickly before anyone could notice I was gone. I leaned up against the opposite wall, grinning as I saw Beck's head pop up in the crowd.

"Who wrote this!?" Helen demanded, pointing a finger toward my masterpiece of vandalism spread across the lockers. She glared murderously into the group of students, searching for a culprit. Half the people quivered as she looked at them. This was gonna be good.

**(Beck's POV)**

I shoved my car keys in my back pocket and went into the school's double doors. I had to find Jade. I went inside and froze. Why were half the schools students flocking to Tori's lockers? I pushed through the crowd, glanced up, and gasped. Someone had written, 'Helen is a whore' across the wall with red graffiti. I backed up slowly as the principal came stalking down the hall angrily.

"Who wrote this!?" she demanded, pointing a finger toward the vandalism. I raised my hands in defense, as did half of the other students. The other half quivered in fear. I looked around, searching through the pandemonium for Jade. I saw her leaning against the wall with her head down. I shoved through the noisy crowd and stood in front of her.

"Jade! What's going on here? Who did this?" I panted nervously. I didn't want her being falsely convicted because she had red paint in her locker. It couldn't have been her. She may be dark and revenge seeking, but she isn't stupid. There's no way she'd graffiti the school: she knows that's vandalism and could go to jail. Not to mention she's okay with Helen.

"Well, I'm sure Helen isn't going to let anyone leave until she finds out," she replied mysteriously.

"Jade!" I cried, grabbing her arms hard. "Do you understand how serious this is! _You _have spray paint in your locker! They're probably going to search everyone's lockers and think _you're_ the culprit!" I saw her visibly tense up.

"I know exactly how serious this is, Beckett. And I'm certain the heat will be put on someone else much more deserving, you two-timing, lying, cheating, bastard!" she spat with rage. She punched me right in my shoulder, sending me to the ground clutching it.

"Jade!" I yelled as she began stomping off toward the black box. "I'm not cheating on you! I-"

"Get off the floor, Oliver," Helen commanded. "I want everyone lined up right now while we search the lockers and the whole school for any traces of this red paint! Line up!" I gulped hard as I stood silently in the second row of teens. Jade was so dead!

**Cliffie! You'll have to wait! Ha, I'm such an ass. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! I haven't died! I know it's summer and I'm off school so I should en up with more time to work on this, but I've been sleeping in and my parents are intent on working me and my brother this summer. So sorry about this guys! I'm also really sorry for putting Ally or Enemy and The Fox Goes to Ridgeway on hiatus! I've been so busy I really haven't had the time to update, so I needed to do something. I'm done apologizing. So, enjoy! **

**(Beck's POV)**

I swallowed loudly as Helen and other important people began breaking into student's lockers and searching them thoroughly. Janitors dug through the trash and closets, looking for any evidence. I felt myself begin to sweat nervously as school employees began getting closer and closer to Jade's locker. Jade was also nowhere to be found. The secretary was about to open Jade's locker when some random student burst into tears.

"I didn't do it! I swear! Don't expel me!" he bawled.

"Young man, pull yourself together!" Helen ordered. "All students, go to the Asphalt Cafe now. No one is allowed to leave. Go!" I slowly followed the rest of the kids outside and sat at the table where Jade and I would always make out. I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting. If Jade got expelled, I'd probably leave too. I couldn't live without her. I just couldn't.

(45 minutes later…)

After what had seemed like hours, Helen emerged from the school with a scowl on her face.

"Two cans of graffiti were found in the entire school," she announced. _Oh, God, _I thought. _Jade's dead! _

"Would Andrew Mendler please come here?" The same student who had cried before stepped forward, shaking nervously.

"Can you tell me why you had a purple can of spray paint in your locker?" she asked with slight annoyance. Suddenly, Andrew collapsed and starting crying again.

"I had it for a school art project, I swear I wasn't going to do anything bad with it!" he wailed miserably.

"Get it together, boy!" Helen cried, grabbing Andrew by the collar of his shirt and pulling him to his feet. "Get back in line!" The teen scurried back into the crowd of people.

"We found one single can of red graffiti paint in the _whole school_. The student was even stupid enough to put it in plain sight." the principal yelled to the teens. I squinted my eyes shut. Jade was going to get expelled. I could already imagine Helen calling Jadelyn West out. I fought back the tears that I could feel pooling just behind my eyelids.

"Beckett Oliver. Please step forward." My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped. What? I felt frozen to my spot. Everyone around me began whispering and chattering in surprise. Everyone around me backed away.

"Beckett Oliver! Get up here, now!" I slowly walked forward, unable to get the shocked look off my face.

"Shut your mouth, boy! You'll catch flies!" Helen exclaimed. "Now, Mr. Oliver. Can you tell me why you decided to use graffiti to tell everyone I am a whore!?"

"I didn't do it, I would never do anything like that!" I replied a little faster than I should have.

"Well, the only can of spray paint in the whole school was found exploded in your locker. Your clear locker. Do you know that what you did is vandalism? I could have you sent to juvy! But, since you have a completely clean record, I'll let you off with detention for two months _and _after school, you have the task of cleaning up this terrible mess you've made! Also, if anybody's locker door needs to be replaced, _you'll _be responsible for replacing it. No matter how much they cost! Now get to class and meet me at your locker after school!" she bellowed, furious with me. I began to open my mouth to object, but she held up a finger and glared at me. I trudged toward school with a million questions whirling around my head.

"That's means you too!" I heard Helen yell to the other kids. I made it inside and leaned my back against my locker, sliding to the floor in despair. I shook my head and snatched up my red coated books, shoving them into my backpack. Students started pouring in the school, instantly cheerful again. Everyone whispered gossip, started playing instruments, and giggled, ignoring my slouched form on the floor. I sprang up as I saw Jade walk by, clutching her bag like it was evil.

"Jade! You were the one with the paint! What happened? Did someone break into your locker and steal it!?" I asked, exasperated.

She chucked dryly. "Wow, Beckett. You're dumber than I thought," she replied darkly.

"What do you mean?"

She turned to me, traces of mascara she had tried to hide all over her face. "I had red paint in my locker. Suddenly, some vandalism appears on the wall and the paint magically disappears from my locker and also magically appears in _your_ locker. You finish the puzzle!" she stomped off angrily while I was left dumbfounded.

"Oh, my god…" I mumbled to myself, a realization hitting me like a train. "Jade framed me….."

**You guys can thank R5 for this chapter. If it weren't for listening to _Forget About You_, I'd probably still be AWOL. See ya!**

_ I can't remember what I did tonight,_

_ Or even yesterday. _

_ Like, dude, where's my car? _

_ Excuse me, what's my name? _

_ Someone gave me these clothes, _

_ I can't remember who. _

_ My mind's a total blank,_

_ But I just can't forget about you, ooh ooh!_


End file.
